


(currently untitled because I'm a pitiful excuse for a writer)

by cassieking13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassieking13/pseuds/cassieking13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter in a room together, everyone is in love with everyone else but nobody knows it, and Dumbledore loves watching the world burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first attempt at multiple chaptered Drarry (or multi-chaptered anything) and it's a seventh year Drarry fic. In my fic, Dumbledore is alive, Snape is alive, Voldemort is dead, and the reason behind all the hate and "I'll kill you" between Harry and Draco is an undying lust/love between them that neither will admit. I may never work up the courage to continue this but here's trying, m'kay?

          “They’re seriously going to make us do this! Why would they think this is a good idea?” Ron groans, slipping down in his seat to hide from the paper on the table in front of him, which cheerfully tells him that he’ll be rooming with a random Ravenclaw next year.

          “It’s one of Dumbledore’s plans. You know he always sees the best in people. He probably expects us to all get along.” She looks over at Ron’s slumped form and frowns disapprovingly. “You should at least try it Ron. You may actually like Micheal.”

          “I thought his name was Mickey.” He answers, sitting up to frown at the paper. Hermione gives one of her long suffering sighs, the kind that’s usually more fond than annoyed these days before turning her attention to me.

          “So who’d you get? You’ve been pretty quiet about it.”

          “Mine says it’s supposed to be a surprise, “I tell her. It’s a lie. My paper is deep in my trunk right now, ink stained and sticky, the name Draco Malfoy buried with it. But there’s no need for her to know that. “What about you?” I ask her, to keep her from asking any more questions.

          She brightens immediately.

          “I got Pansy Parkinson. We’ve been texting since we found out. She’s really interesting and quite brilliant, even if she uses her brains for evil most the time. I think we’ll be a good match.” She then goes on to describe the particulars of a cell phone and texting to Ron, whose frown deepens with every word.

          I slink down a little, avoiding Hermione’s gaze and pretending to be fascinated by an article in the newspaper. In reality I’m trying to figure out how I’m going to survive a year with Draco - and all the beautiful pale skin that comes with him - lounging around in pajamas.

         

[][][][][]

  


          “Are you trying to smother yourself?”

          “Yes. Now leave me to die in peace.”

          “You’re being dramatic. It really can’t be that bad.”

          “Yes, it really is that bad!” I snap, jerking upright and glaring at Pansy, who flops down on the end of my bed, draping herself gracelessly on top of my feet.

          “What, are you going to be sharing a room with Potter?” She laughs until she sees my face. Then her eyes widen comically and she gasps out, “No, you aren’t?”

          Dumbledore’s latest plan was to put the students in dorm rooms, two in each, mixing up the houses to promote “inter-house relations”.  And they paired me with Harry fucking Potter, the boy wonder.

          “I’m waiting for the punch line.” Pansy finally chokes out, looking on the verge of laughter anyway, punchline or not.

          “This is not funny!” I yell, throwing a pillow at her. She slumps over laughing uncontrollably at me, face red and tears streaking down them. “It really is Draco.” She gasps out. “You’ve had a crush on him for years and now they’re sticking the two of you in a room together! Image how many times he’s going to walk out of the shower in nothing but a towel. Oh, I bet he sleeps in his boxers! This is going to be such an interesting year!”

          “GAHHH!!”

          She rolls off the bed, avoiding my pillow attack, and half-run, half-crawls to the door, still laughing and saying something about calling Mione.

          “Don’t you dare call Granger, Pansy Parkinson! Don’t you dare!”

  


[][][][][]

  


          The Great Hall is loud, the room full of laughing people, safe in the knowledge that the Dark Lord is dead and gone. Clearing his throat Dumbledore steps up to his podium. The noise dies and all eyes go to him.

          “Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. I have a few things to say and then I’ll let you get on with your dinner. The Dark Lord rose to power on prejudice and fear. I want to prevent the same from happening again. So sixth and seventh years have all been assigned a roommate based on the compatibility of your magical auras, who you will be with for the rest of your time here. I hope this will help you get along and understand each other, despite differences. Now, with that out of the way, let’s us eat!”

          The last bit was met with a rousing cheer and the sound of hundreds of people diving for food at the same time. From his seat at the center of the table, looking out over the students, Dumbledore smiled to himself.

          “Do you really think this will work?”

          “Of course, Severus. After all they have been through, I doubt they have much to overcome.” Dumbledore replied, not even turning to look at the Potions master looming at his shoulder.”Besides, good idea or not, I’m interested in the outcomes of this experiment.”

          Snape, following his gaze from the pale, blonde Slytherin to the dark haired Gryffindor, gave a resigned sigh and desperately hoped this didn’t end in the Hospital wing.

          Narcissa would never forgive him if Draco was injured.

[][][][][]

  


          After the feast, there was a mad rush to find rooms. Sixth and seventh years climbed staircase after staircase, following dubious instructions to random paintings. One girl was crying after being refused entrance to the only painting she could find of a woman in blue. The woman kept insisting that her password was not “Rubberduck” and the girl was at the wrong painting.

          “What’s your painting supposed to be?” Ron asked me.

          “A woman in green on the south side of the fourth floor corridor.” I tell him.

He shakes his head at me and keeps on up the stairs when I turn right. “Good luck mate!” He calls back down to me. Then he’s gone and I’m making my way through a quiet hall, looking for a woman in green who lets me in at “Dragon”.

  


[][][][][]

  


          I was in a state of panic by the time I found my painting, half terrified of finding Harry already in the room and half terrified of not finding him. He wasn’t there, though his trunk and owl were. So I did the Malfoy thing.

          I tried to collect myself.

          I unpacked my trunk, shrinking it once I was done and putting it in the bottom drawer of my bedside table. But I was still so nervous that I decided a quick wank in the shower was just what I needed. And if I came to the image of Harry draped over my bed, naked and needy, well nobody had to know.

          I wrapped a towel around my waist and left the bathroom, sated and ready to deal with the problem.

          Which is probably why I ran straight into said problem.

  


[][][][][]

  


          Draco Malfoy.

          In nothing but a towel.

          Wet and pink from his shower because _that_ was evidently who was in the shower.

          And he just bounced off my chest with a noise that could be described as a squeak.

          Why is this my life?

          Finally, Draco gathered his usual senses and snapped, “Can you never watch where you’re going, Potter!” I ignore the insult in favor of whirling around and digging my pajamas out of my trunk, using them as an excuse to escape to the bathroom and cover my crotch. Killing two embarrassing birds with one stone, I guess.

          Merlin this is going to be hard.  (Pun intended)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this one's so short but my writer's block is back and kicking. Hope you like!

I wake up to the sound of the shower running. Because apparently, on top of every other annoyingly endearing trait, the boy wonder is an early riser. Really early, judging by the lack of sunlight streaming through the curtains.

          Groaning with every movement, because really, who can blame me this early in the morning, I take in the room. A pair of shorts and running shoes are on the floor by Harry’s bed, which explains the need for a shower, despite having one the night before. I finally pull myself up and off the edge of the bed, stumbling to the wardrobe to pull on a pair of Slytherin robes. Thank goodness Dumbledore didn’t get rid of houses. The painting swings shut behind me just as the bathroom door opens.

  


          Pansy is incredibly irritable at breakfast. She stabs at her food like it’s personally offended her and growls at the first year that dared to giggle within a foot of her.

          “Alright, what’s wrong with you?” She glares at me in response. “Your hair is an abomination, your makeup spell doesn’t match your skin tone, and you’re glaring at anything that breathes. Including me. So what’s happened?”

          She continues to glares at her food for another second before muttering,” It’s Granger.”

“What’s she done now?” I ask wearily. I should have known Granger had something to do with it.”I thought you guys were best friends.”

“It’s not what she’s done exactly. It’s that she’s with Ron.”

“Oh.” That’s all I can say. Pansy has had a crush on Weasley since fifth year when, according to her, he “grew up”. I awkwardly pat her shoulder in sympathy, not quite sure how to respond to that but understanding how she feels. “How do you know they’re together?” I finally ask.

“They were asleep on her bed this morning.” Pansy says, sounding as forlorn as possible.

I cringe at the implication, hoping it’s subtle. Judging by her look, it wasn’t. “Not like that you dolt! They were just asleep, _fully clothed,_ on _top_ of the bedcovers.” She all but glares at me.

“Well if that’s the case, they probably fell asleep studying. You know how Granger is. It doesn’t surprise me in the slightest that she forced her study habits of Weasley.”

She looks unsure for a second but nods her head like she gets it.

“Good. Now that you’ve stopped sniveling, fix your hair and makeup. You look awful!”

  


[][][][][]

  


          I love running. It feels like flying, just with more moving. And after a year of running from Voldemort, I’m good at it. I run past the lake and into the forest, jumping branches like hurdles, weaving between the trees, just enjoying the feeling of the woods waking up around me. It seems like ages ago that the forest scared me. Now it’s just another part of Hogwarts.

          Draco's still asleep when I get back. He’s got his blankets twisted up around his legs and his pillow tucked into his chest like a teddy bear. He looks warm and soft and for a minute I consider climbing into his bed and tucking his against my chest.

          I shake the thought out of my head, quickly stripping off shirt and shorts, toeing my shoes off as an afterthought when my shorts get caught on them. I’m covered in sweat and in desperate need of a shower. The hot water feels good on my muscles, easing the tension that’s built up lately. I let the water chase the sweat and dirt off before grabbing the cloth and begining to work up a lather.

          By the time I get out, the painting is swinging shut behind a lanky figure in green and black robes.  
          I try to tell myself I’m not disappointed.

  
  


          When I get to the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione are already there and I honestly can’t tell who looks worse. Ron looks like he’s trying to drown himself in his bacon and Hermione is staring at her oatmeal like she can’t figure out what it is.

          “Did I miss something?” I ask tentatively, almost afraid of the answer.

          “Pansy caught us in Hermione’s bed this morning.” Ron mutters glumly. At my raised eyebrow, Hermione clarifies, “We fell asleep studying last night.”

          “Oh.  I guess she didn’t take it well.” Now that I know what’s wrong, I feel safe sitting now next to Ron and piling my plate with toast and bacon, slathering jam on the toast and putting the bacon on top then squishing it down like a sandwich. Hermione continues to look downcast, not even bothering to lecture me on my eating habits.

          “You know, she probably doesn’t think you guys are together.” I say through a mouth full of toast. Ginny drops down beside me and smacks me on the back of the head for my awful manners.

          “She stormed out Harry! She looked so heartbroken!” Hermione cries, looking close to tears.

          “Hermione, she knows you pretty well by now. She may have been shocked at first but by now she’s figured out that you guys were studying and fell asleep.”

          She looks skeptical for a moment but realization slowly dawns on her face. “You’re probably right...” She says slowly, beginning to get it.

          That seems to cheer them up pretty quickly and Ron immediately dives for the sausage, appetite restored in force. Hermione even scolds him for talking with his mouth full.

  


[][][][][]

  


          Classes start as they always do, a flurry of students in Hogwarts robes flooding the halls and rushing to and from classrooms. After everything in the past couple of years, it feels nice to find a familiar pattern. I don’t think anything can erase the panic of the first day of classes.

  
  


          The Potions room is lit by lanterns and candles, which hang from the rafters and float along the ceiling sin neat rows. It’s a new addition to the rooms and no-doubt Slughorn’s way of making the dungeon brighter. He took the job when Snape retired over the summer and has quickly settled in if the thick tapestries and massive armchair are any indication. The man himself is at the front of the rooms, cheerfully draped in black and green Slytherin robes and watching with rapt attention as we all file in, taking our usual seats, Gryffindors on one side and Slytherins on the other.

          “In the spirit of peaceful co-existence and interhouse cooperation, we’re going to have partners, who you will work with for the remainder of this course. Now, to pair you off.” Slughorn finished his speech with a massive drawn in breath and the unfurling of a list, then preceded to pair us all off. Once Blaise had moved to pair with Granger, who looked like she was going to hit him seconds after he sat down, who should drop down next to me than Potter?

          “You’d better not mess this up for me Potter.” I hiss. There’s no heat in it. The sight of Harry making potions has always been fascinating. And he’s actually pretty good at it.

Before Harry can respond, Slughorn calls our attention to the front of the room.

“Today, we will be making Amortentia. I know, I know, we’ve done this before, but I feel like this will be a good benchmark of sorts. Make sure you haven’t forgotten everything just yet. The instructions are on the board and I expect you to have something for me to grade by the end of class. Good luck, you may begin.”  


End file.
